


Drunken Memories

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 02:38:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2007879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spirit comes home from the bar in a very troubled manner and Stein thinks the worst. What happens to Spirit and Stein? Well they stay together?*Yaoi*Smut*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Soul Eater**

SteinxSpirit

**Drunken Memories**

It was 3 in the morning at Death City. It was a peaceful night with everyone asleep, well maybe not every. One person unparticular was a silver-haired man in a lab coat, burning through his 2nd pack of cigarettes, and wallowing in anger and frustration.

See, this doctor was waiting for his lover to come home from the bar ever since midnight, and that particular redhead was no where near coming home. He was enjoying himself too much at the party he started up at his favorite bar Chupa-Cabra's. Except right at 3 he got kicked out for starting up a fight with a guy who was hitting on him!

The red head wobbled out of the bar yelling at the bouncer saying:

"I donneed ga!-hic-"

He kept wobbling as he walked home looking unbelievably drunk and trashed, with a bottle in his hand. (Which he later lost it by throwing it at an imaginary cat.)

When he had finally reached the home he shared with his lover he stumbled and fell into the door trying to be quite. Once he pulled himself together, which was a complete understatement, he opened the door and stumbled his way to his bedroom. He flopped on to the bed and just as he started to nod off a harsh light appeared and a figure stood above him. He squinted his eyes and noticed an extremely angry look on it's face.

"-hic-Stein?"

"What the hell Spirit?!"

Dr. Stein looked at Spirit with the most pissed off expression he ever had, because that deathscythe was a mess. Spirit had no pants, had on pink cat ears and a tail to match and reeked of alcohol. Spirit looked at him with fear as he started to feel his drunken haze dissipate. If only it would have left him sooner before Stein started asking questions.

"What did you do?!"

The deathscythe had a confused look as if Stein was speaking Russian. After a few minutes he answered.

"I-I waz drinkin like always.-hic-Then I s-started upa party and it waz cool! S-See diz guys was dancing wit me and so waz some girls…and drinking too-hic-and then one guy was hitting on me like crazy!-hic-…"

Spirit was about to say more but was cut off by Stein who had broke his cigarette in half.

"You…Damn it Spirit! I see now, I understand why you don't have any pants and you're dressed like that! I suppose you like having sex with any guy or girl, I guess I'm not enough," a wicked sadistic smile came to his face as his anger increased "I'll just have to fuck you 'till you beg me to stop!"

Before Spirit could say anything in his defense or explain the situation further he was bond to the bed by soul thread sutures. Stein had pulled out his scalpel and shredded Spirit's clothes also coming into contact with skin on purpose. He then took out their S&M box and took Spirit's member and tied a leather strap around it and inserted a tube into the urethra and enjoyed every yelp of pain and fear that escaped from his former weapon.

"NO, NO, STEIN PLEASE STOP! HAVE YOU GONE MAD, PLEASE!"

"Yes, I have!"

Ignoring his plea the truly mad doctor shoved his erected member into the unprepared red head groaning at the tightness. Once fully in he could see tears streaming down Spirit's face and his face cringed in pain.

"PLEASE STEIN! I'M SORRY!"

Stein ignored him and continued pounding into him. As he felt his climax coming he tightened the string around Spirit's erected member so tightly it hurt as it dug into his flesh. As the thrust started to become more rougher, the madman arched his back as he came inside of the red head. As the said red head screamed as the string was finally removed and he came threw the tube.

"There. I hope this doesn't repeat itself."

Stein left to go to his lab for another pack of cigarettes as Spirit laid there on the bed tired and in pain.

"Damn it…Stein…Please…Fine whatever I'm just gonna-OW!"

_-God damn it Spirit…che…how could this happen! Maybe I was too rough, no, no, he got what he deserved!-_

Stein thought this as he walked back to the bedroom and as he walked through the doorway he dropped his cigarettes in shock at seeing Spirit had gone.

_-Damn it!-_

Stein sat on the bed cranking his screw as he looked at the bloody, sweaty, tear, and cum stained sheets.

Spirit no longer drunk, full of pain, and completely clothed but ragged looking with blood seeping through, made his way to his daughter's apartment for help. As he went up to the building, he reached her door knocking as loudly as he could begging for it to open.

"Maka…Maka, please open the door!"

"What the…it's 6am! Damn it!"

Instead of Maka hearing her papa's plea it was Soul who trudged to the door with Blair on his heels. He opened the door to have Spirit fall into the apartment.

"Holy crap, so uncool!"

"OH NO! Not Mr. Deathscythe!"

"Blaire stay here and keep an eye on this idiot, I'm going to get Maka."

Blaire stood guard in her cat form as Soul woke up Maka.

"What do you want?!"

"It's your Dad!"

Maka sprang out of bed to find her father passed out on the floor and blood still seeping through his clothes. Soul came up behind her with a first aid kit.


	2. Chapter 2

** 12pm **

The afternoon sun beamed through the windows pooling onto a stiff body, with red hair. As he started to come to he moved about and immediately sat bolt upright as he yelled in pain. A little girl and boy along with a purple cat appeared in the door of the boy's room to see what happened.

"Papa are you alright!?"

He jumped up at their appearance and looked around the room then back at them.

"Maka, Soul, and Blaire?!" Where am I?"

"You're at our place because you showed up at our doorstep passed out and bleeding at 6am."

Soul said coldly. Spirit looked at his body covered in bandages and was only wear his boxers. His body pulsed with pain. He had tears form in his eyes as the memories of the night before came back to him. He tightened his grip on the sheets in anger and frustration.

"That bastard!"

"Papa are you okay? Did you and Professor Stein fight?"

"He nearly killed me because it's most likely he thinks I cheated on him! If the madman only let me finish my sentence!"

The built up tears started to fall as he thought about what happened. He gasped as he realized that it was basically his fault for what happened.

"I'm sorry Stein."

"Aaawww come on don't be sad it'll work out!"

Blaire rubs her cat body on Spirit to cheer him up, but fails.

"Just, just leave me alone for awhile okay…and if Stein comes here looking for me, I'm not here."

He laid back down letting out a small yelp of pain as he brought the covers over his head.

_-Stein…damn it, you bastard! I'm an idiot…damn it!-_

His tears started falling as he fell back to sleep in his weak state.

**Later That Day**

Stein was once again wallowing in anger and frustration about the night before.

_-Why did I do that to him!? God I almost cut him open even though that would have been a more enjoyable punishment/experiment…-_

"Damn it!"

He slammed his clipboard down in frustration and stared at his experiments as he tried to clear his mind.

_-I shouldn't have hurt him like that, I got so pissed and went more insane than usual…-_

Spirit on the other hand felt depressed. He had no idea what he was going to do or say to his former meister. He was scared shitless really by the thought of apologizing and explaining it to him. He was walking around town trying to plan out a scenario in which he wouldn't get killed by his lover.

_-Oh Stein, just listen to me please…Damn it I can't do this as soon as I walk through these doors he is gonna kill me! But I gotta fix this!-_

Rain clouds started rolling in on the wandering red head. The Deathscythe was too deep in thought to notice until he jumped as he heard the crack of lightning and thunder move threw the air followed by rain pouring down on him.

"Shit!"

He ran not knowing where he was going but soon found himself in front of the lab with stitches on it. he stood in the rain as fear rose in his heart.

- _Stein_.-

He formed fists with his hands and marched into the house and just as he opened the door. He was greeted by the one who hurt him, Dr. Franken Stein; who looked as if he was heading out. They stood in an awkward silence looking at each other.

Stein saw the bandages on Spirit's body as his clothes started to sag and drip from the rain, showing his skin. He gave a cold stare at the weapon before him. Spirit was going to break the silence by saying what he intended to come here to do but before he could he was being surrounded by warmth. Stein was hugging him. After a minute or 2 Spirit spoke.

"Stein y-you're gonna get soaked hugging me like this…"

"Spirit I don't care. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have hurt you like that…I'm glad that you came back."

The weapon was in shock to hear his meister apologize that he was completely speechless. He absentmindedly wrapped his arms around Stein and hugged him back.

"Stein I'm sorry too. If I hadn't done what I did this wouldn't have happened. Also just listen to me okay, at the bar when that guy hit on me. He tried to kiss me but I pushed him away. Then we got into a huge bar fight about it and I lost my pants when he tried to pull me away from the bouncer who threw me out. So I never cheated on you, but I'm sorry for causing all of this."

Stein pulled Spirit out of the hug and looked into his eyes. The deep fiery red of Spirit's eyes showed he was telling the truth as the cool green of Stein's own eyes looked at him. He pulled Spirit close to his body and crushed his lips onto Spirit's sealing their fate for the evening.

As their tongues danced and fought passionately in each other's mouths, as the kiss deepened, Stein kept a firm hold on Spirit as he startled to walk backwards towards their bedroom. As Sprit shut the door and Stein's legs hit the bed. He turned around and pushed Spirit on to the bed ending their kiss.

Stein removed Spirit's wet clothes without hesitation and made quick work of his own. He straddled his fiery red headed lover and kissed, nipped, and licked his upper body claiming it. He made sure not to cause Spirit any pain from the wounds of the night before. He was gentle, loving, and sexy; Spirit was in heaven. Stein rubbed Spirit's perky nipples through the bandages and worked his way down to the erected member that rubbed against him.

He did no teasing of any kind he simply gave Spirit the most memorable night of his life. As Stein trailed his tongue from under Spirit's member to the head, Spirit elicited the most delicious moans and cries as he felt his member being sucked on. The pleasures coursing through his body was becoming too much for him. He let out cries of warning as his pre-cum flowed in his silver-haired lover's mouth.

"S-Stop! S-Stein, AH!"

The doctor lifted his head licking his lips looking at the flush body of his weapon. The craned neck, lust covered eyes, blushing face, legs propped up and waiting for more. It was oh so seductive! He couldn't wait any longer. He reached for the bottle of lube on the nightstand and popped the cap. Spreading the blue substances on his fingers, cock, and Spirit's entrance. He gently inserted his fingers and gradually stretched Spirit, keeping an eye on his face to make sure he didn't cause any pain. Once fully prepped he reached further in searching for the red head's sweet spot.

"AH! STEIN!"

A small smile came to his face as he heard this and slipped his figures out. He gripped Spirit's legs as he aligned himself and let his pulsing length just touch the entrance. Spirit noticed the hesitation.

"It's okay."

With that the scientist pushed in, groaning at the slickness of his member, the warmth, and the moisture that now surrounded his erection. Spirit moaned as he felt himself begin filled.

"Ah, S-Steeiiinnnn…"

He pulled out but not completely then thrusted back in. Soon working up a steady rhythm that hit Spirit just right.

"AH! AH! STEIN!"

"SPIRIT…You're so tight!"

Their lovemaking and pleasured moans filled the house. The thrusts were becoming erratic just as their breathing as their climax drew near.

"AH! S-Stein I can't h-hold o-AH!"

Stein heard his warning and began to pump Deathscythe's member in sync with the thrust. The white hot pleasure coursing through their bodies, the lust fueled kisses they shared all came to an end as the final thrust hit.

The two arched their backs and called out each other's name in a cry of pleasure.

"STEIN!"

"SPIRIT!"

Spirit's white hot liquid splashing on to their chests and stomachs. Stein's seed coating the inside of his weapon, filling him up to the brim. Stein collapsed next to Spirit as he shook as an after effect of the orgasm that rippled through his body. As the lust disappeared from their eyes and their breathing slowed. They held onto each other.

"I love you Stein and I'm sorry."

"I love you too and just make sure you get your ass home at midnight or one."

They shared a loving kiss that seemed to linger even when it was broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors and for any extreme OOC (for any of those who hate that)*


End file.
